She Wolf
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: It's Halloween. And Toshiro is on vacation. Not of his own will of course. But he meets a young girl and helps her win a costume contest and protect her from...monsters?


Bleach Halloween special

 **Happy Halloween from all Bleach people!**

 **Ichigo! Don't be rude to Star!**

 **It's okay Rukia.**

 ***Kon comes flying at me and lands on my head.**

 **Star doesn't own any of us Bleach people.**

 **Thanks, Kon. But I do own Annabelle so be nice to her. And Toshiro too. I just hope they don't find out about this.**

 ***Rukia and Ichigo are fighting.**

 **On with the story!**

She Wolf

Toshiro x Annabelle

Toshiro was on a secret mission: Vacation.

Rangiku somehow got him to have a few days off and boy he hated it.

"I'm going to kill you Rangiku." He said grinding his teeth.

"I can't wait till tonight!"

"I know. I'm going to be a bloody bride."

"And I'm the vampire bride."

Girls walked by not noticing him laying in the grass and hearing their conversation...

"What are they talking about?" He asked himself.

"Hello." Said a voice. Toshiro turned to see a young girl standing next to him. She had wold ears on her head.

"..." Toshiro just raised an eyebrow at the girl.

But the girl just smiled. "Nice to meet you. I don't normally see people around this spot. Are you here for the Halloween spoke festival?" She asked.

(Random festival name. Not real.)

"What is that?' Toshiro asked.

"You don't know? Well, It's a night once a year that every kid or adult gets to dress up as something scary or not and get's candy!" She said.

She seemed excited about it.

"I don't have anyone to take me this year so I'm going by myself." She said.

"Why aren't your parents taking you?" Toshiro asked. He didn't know why, but he felt like this could be a good opportunity for hollows to come out and strike.

"Oh. My mother left. So, my daddy works so much to support me and my brother. And he cries a lot. So, I'm alone this year." She explained.

"That's stupid to go by yourself." He said.

'I'm a big girl! Besides, you're the same height as me." She said.

He knew for a fact he was taller because she was at least seven years old.

"I'm not." He stood up and he was right.

"Only by like three inches." She said.

She knew the exact number? That was surprising to Toshiro.

"I'm leaving." He said walking away.

"Maybe I'll see you tonight? I didn't get your name." She said.

"Good." He said. He did look back and watched her sew something.

Her costume maybe. She said she can take care of her self.

"Look girls! it's the lameo kid. Look at her."

"Yeah. She thinks she can win the contest. How stupid can you get."

"No child ever has entered and won."

A group of high schoolers pointed at the wolf girl and laughed.

She ignored them but Toshiro could see she was trying.

"Hay!" He shouted at them.

"I didn't know Witches could get more bitcher then how they look." He said with a smiled.

The girls all got mad and walked off.

"They are witches. Every year they dress up like that. I'm going to win." She-wolf said looking over at him.

Toshiro walked back over and sat down next to her.

"Why are you entering this "Contest" those girls mentioned?" Toshiro asked.

"Because I'm going to make my mother proud. She said that next year I'll be old enough to enter. So I'm going to win.

Daddy says I have talent in sewing and making things. So, this costume will work." She was smiling as she spoke.

"You really are going alone? On a scary night?" Toshiro was caring? Blinking a few timed Toshiro shook his head.

"It's fun. I know it's a childish thing but...I just love being silly. And I love dress-up and get candy." She answered.

"Alone?"

"I don't mind it. My brother left me alone before because he got scared by a three-year-old in a cow costume." She said.

Somehow she reminded Toshiro of Momo in a way.

"I guess you can't go alone." he sighed. "I'll come along with you. But only till the contest is over." He said clearly.

The she-wolf girl smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" She was small but cute. Almost like a real wolf puppy.

"Get off of me." He said. "Sorry. I'm a hugger." She giggled.

As she fixed her costume she also had a spare and fixed one up for Toshiro to have.

He didn't argue over it. Just to make her happy he would wear the fur cape.

Literally, that's what it was. It was a gray and white fur cape with arm warmers and long socks.

"Why did you agree to this?" Toshiro mumbled to himself.

"Come on! It's this way." The she-wolf said.

The whole city was lit up with bright and creepy lights and decorations.

This girl loved to be scared.

(Unlike me.)

"How long until the contest?" Toshiro asked.

"An hour a think. We can get candy while we wait. or play games. There's a cake walk we can try. You win cake!" She was just a kid and Toshiro wasn't sure why but...He was having fun. Just seeing her happy was all he needed.

"I still am going to kill Rangiku." He said.

"Who's that?" The girl asked.

"She's...Like an annoying co-worker. We are partners." Toshiro explained.

"Oh. So, she's like my brother. Pushing you to do something you know isn't right?"

"I guess. She's just a lazy bum. All she want's to do is drink." Toshiro says.

"Yup. My brother. I have to help him focus on his school work by tying him to the chair and hiding all his other things." She said that smiling and now Toshiro was scared of her.

"Your not one of those cute girls." He said.

"Cute? I can be. Just need to stay on my good side." She smiled. Scary.

After gathering some candy they sat down for a brack eating.

"This is so good!" Wolf girl loved a lot of candy.

'You don't like chocolate?" He asked. Yes, he knew what that was.

"Can't. I'm allergic to the cocoa in it. White chocolate is okay. Just not the real stuff." She said.

"You want some?" She offered. "I think I'll pass. But I know someone who'll love it." (Momo) Toshiro gave her a soft smile.

"You really look cute when you smile. You should smile more. Not be like a grumpy adult. it's boring." She said to him.

Which made him regret smiling at her. Only a little regret.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

"The contest will start in a minute!"

"Let's go." She said.

Toshiro sighed put on his ears and ran after her.

"Let's see..." The judges were looking over everyone.

"Name of costume?" They asked.

"Oh no! I never thought of a name." The girl whispered. "Let's me think real quick." She was stressing. She did want to win.

"Lucifer's she-devils." It was those same girls from earlier this morning. Once he passed them they looked over them and glared.

"Not witches this year. But..." Toshiro wanted to help. Not hollow showed up. He was in the clear.

Soon it was their turn.

"Costume name?" He asked.

"Umm." She-wolf had nothing...wait.

Toshiro sighed in his mind and turned to face her.

"Hey..." She saw him moving. Taking her hand getting down on one knee, he kissed her hand lightly and said: "She-Wolf." With a smile.

The girl was blushing red. This was unexpected. Which turned out...The judges loved it.

"The winner is..."

Years later...

"We won. And I never saw him after that. Didn't even say his name." The girl now a high schooler. Looking like a twelve-year-old. But is really 16.

"Wow! Annabelle, you fell really hard didn't you?" Orihime asked.

"I did not! What about you? Ichigo! Hey!" Annabelle waved at her best friend who just walked into the classroom.

"Annabelle. It's Halloween. Are we still on for tonight? Movie night." Ichigo smiled at her.

Still nary much a kid. "YES! You know it!"

"Alrighty, class. We have a few new students. Please sit down." The teacher said.

"Please be a girl!"

"Or a cute boy."

A few students said.

"Come on in."

Entering the room, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and...Toshiro.

"What?" Annabelle recognized him right away. It was him.

"Toshiro." She said his name and her face turned bright red.

"Annabelle. Are you okay?" Orihime asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine." She said with a smile.

"Take your seats please." The teacher said. And Toshiro sat next to Annabelle.

"Hi. I'm Annabelle." She said smiling. At least she still had her wolf ears on.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He smirked.

The End

 **That was so sweet! What did you guys think?**

 **Star. You always know how to make a cute story.**

 **Thanks, Rukia. Um. Ichigo?**

 **Yeah. Good. * Holds a thumbs up while Kon pats his head.**

 **STAR!**

 **Oh no! Toshiro and Annabelle found me! Well still...Happy Halloween everyone! Bye.**


End file.
